The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and in particular to detecting certain categories of gestures made by a user wearing or otherwise operating an electronic device.
Users are increasingly reliant on mobile technology. For instance, many users now carry “smart phones” that integrate mobile telephone technology with a high-powered computing device, with a form factor small enough to allow it to be held in the user's hand during operation. Such devices provide a range of functions including mobile telephony, messaging (e.g., SMS/MMS messaging or similar services), photography using a built-in digital camera, email, World Wide Web access, and a seemingly endless array of special-purpose application programs with functionality ranging from personal information management (e.g., calendar, address book, to-do lists) to location-aware navigation and maps to games. Devices of this kind can put a world of information and entertainment at the user's fingertips.
However, even the smart phone is apparently insufficient to satisfy users' desire for easy access to information. Wearable technology is attracting considerable interest. It is hoped that with a wearable device, a user can enjoy the benefits of mobile technology with increased convenience.